With reference first to FIG. 12 an isolated view of a lower cover assembly 200 of a power distribution box is shown. The power distribution box is configured to distribute power to a top portion and a base 210 of the lower cover assembly 200. A bus bar (not shown) provides power to the electrical components housed in the top portion and base 210 of the lower cover assembly 200.
The base 210 shows a conventional terminal housing 212. The terminal housing 212 includes a pair of side walls 212a, a back wall 212b and a front wall 212c in bounding a floor (not shown). The floor includes an opening and a stud 214 is mounted into the opening. The bus bar is electrically connected to the stud and to a power source so as to distribute power from the power source through the stud 214.
The stud 214 is configured to receive a first terminal connector and a second terminal connector (not shown). The stud 214 includes a base (not shown) having a diameter greater than the diameter of the shaft of the stud 214 and divides the stud into an upper half 214a and a lower half 214b. 
The first and second terminal connectors are mounted onto respective upper and lower half of the stud. A nut 216 is screwed onto the upper half 214a and the lower half 214b of the stud 214 so as to clamp the first and second terminal connectors onto corresponding upper and lower halves 214a, 214b of the stud 214. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a terminal housing assembly configured to direct electrical power to multiple terminal connectors without causing any power loss.